


Wake me

by AlecWinchester



Series: Season 2 drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 2x03, BAMF Magnus Bane, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Izzy and Magnus friendship, M/M, This was meant to be cute protective boyfriend fluff but it became plot heavy, and hugs, and some tears, brief Simon Lewis appearance, so much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWinchester/pseuds/AlecWinchester
Summary: Objectively, Magnus knew it wasn't completely Jocelyn's fault, Alec had agreed with his own free will, but Jocelyn had known that Alec would never say no. She knew how easily Alec would throw away his life to save others.  Alec who doesn't yet realize that his life is invaluable and if he left…if he died, he would be leaving so many people heartbroken and destroyed. He just really needed Alec to be ok. He leaned in carefully, and pressed a light kiss to his lips, hoping somehow Alec could feel his affection and know that Magnus was there."I need you, my darling, please come back to me, please."-----Izzy's chapter is now added!





	1. Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> So no I have not seen "Parabatai Lost" yet because I am an international fan, but my brain decided this needed to be written. This is one of my many ideas of what might happen. I hope you enjoy my darlings, also I hope the episode is realy good and you all have a bunch of tissues prepared.

Magnus was frozen, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest and Simon is distantly calling his name, but he can't move. When he picked up the phone he certainly didn't expect this, in fact he had been engaged in a rather amusing conversation with the vampire but now it doesn't matter because all he can focus on is the few words Isabelle just spoke desperately into the phone at his ear.

_It's Alec, Magnus, he's hurt and h-he won't wake up_

Magnus' breath stuttered in his chest-- _AlecwashurtAlecwashurtwhathow_ \---

"Magnus! Snap out of it!"

Magnus broke out of his reverie to the fledging snapping his fingers in front of his face. He was right, Magnus needed to focus. He shook his head in attempt to clear it and took a deep breath, trying to calm his automatic panic and replied, "What happened?"

His only reply was a distressed sob. Magnus could feel himself unravelling at the sound because in his time of knowing Isabelle Lightwood he has never heard her this despaired, which means it must really be bad. He could feel his heart start to speed up again at the thought of losing Alec, just when things had begun, but he stopped himself. He couldn't go there, he needed to be alert, he needed to know how to save Alec.

"Isabelle, I need you to breathe, I need you to tell me exactly what happened so I can help him, _please_."

"I-I," Isabelle hiccuped on a sob, "Jocelyn _, she_ convinced him, she had an Adamas stone and convinced Alec to use it, because Clary is missing and she thinks she's with Jace, and she knew he would never say no, Magnus, I--I don't know what to do, I need your help, _please_ , by the angel, he's not waking up, I can't lose Alec--I can't lose my brother."

"Sweetheart, you don't even have to ask, I'm on my way ok? Just hang on for me."

With a quick goodbye, Magnus hung up and focused on collecting supplies, trying to ignore the fact that his hands were shaking. He snapped open a portal, ready to step through when he hears a soft, "Magnus?" behind him and realizes that Simon was still there. He quickly spins around to face the fledging who must see the panic present in his eyes because his eyebrows furrow in concern, "Is Alec ok?"

 _No, of course he's not, he's hurt, Alexander's hurt_. Magnus swallowed thickly before replying with a quick, "Of course he is, or he will be when I heal him. Nothing to worry about." Magnus tried to sound as confident as possible, but his lips trembled in effort to keep his emotions in check. He tried compose himself enough to not meltdown in front of the fledging, but knows he's not doing a very good job, but it doesn't matter, he needs to be at Alec's side.

So without another word, not even waiting for a response from Simon, he spins back around and steps through the portal.

\-------------------------

He finds himself in the foyer of the Institute and proceeds to walk towards Alec's bedroom, knowing that there was a 99% chance that what Alec and Izzy were doing wasn't approved by that Aldertree. He's about to turn into the hallway that holds his boyfriend's room when a hand shoots out in front of his chest effectively stopping him. Magnus lets his eyes follow the hand to the body it's connected to and _of course_ , it just happened to be attached to Victor Aldertree, _great._

"Ah, _Alder…_ " Magnus paused, moving away from the hand and pretending he's trying to think of his name, "--whatever, can I help you?"

"Actually, _Warlock Bane_ , you can." Aldertree responds, a sneer gracing his face.

Magnus smiled coldly at him, "Oh really? Well sorry, maybe another time, I'm already occupied." He goes to walk away, fully intent on bee-lining his way to Alec, but a hand shot out, grabbing his shoulder effectively stopping him. Magnus growled low in his throat, a quiet warning of magic crackled at his fingertips, he didn’t have time for this. But nevertheless, Magnus turned around to fully face the unpleasantness that was Victor Aldertree before sighing out a, " _What,_ do you want?"

"What are you doing in the Institute? I thought _I_ strictly forbade any entry of a Downworlder without my explicit permission?" Aldertree looked annoyed now, but Magnus couldn't care less, the more time he spent with this nuisance, the more time he spent away from healing his Alexander and that was really, _really_ not sitting well with him.

"Oh really? First time I am hearing about this but I'm sorry to inform you, but _I don't care._ I am going to see Alec" Magnus exclaimed, a forced lightness present in his voice as he not to turn Aldertree into a toad. _He needed to get to Alexander, and he needed to get to him right now._

"You mean heal him? I know what he did, and no, _we'll take of him_ , I am going to have to insist you leave immediately, _Bane._ Please do not test me." Aldertree replied, as if he actually had the power to kick Magnus out. It was foolish really, because there was no chance in hell that Magnus was going to leave. _Just let him try, then maybe he can actually see what makes me a Prince of Hell._

" **Do not test _me._** " The air was crackling with the distinct smell of ozone now, Magnus' magic simmering dangerously close to the surface. Because how dare he? How dare this mortal think he can keep him away from Alexander, _how dare he?_ Magnus let his glamour drop and narrowed his eyes, letting his magic curl dangerously around his fingertips, ready to attack if necessary.

Aldertree stepped back slightly, but stood his ground, and growled angrily, "You can't attack me here, _warlock_. You're not allowed to be here, I won't let you get to Alec Lightwood."

Magnus smirked, he was done being nice, he shot out his hand, letting his magic pin the son of a bitch to the wall. He was done with this bullshit, it was funny that the Shadowhunter could believe that he could stop Magnus from getting to _his Alexander._ But it makes him angry that he has taken so much of Magnus' time, who knows how Alec was faring without Magnus there. He felt a wave of panic wash over him, he needed to be with Alec, just thought of him suffering and Magnus not being there, it was wrong. He twisted his hand, pinning Aldertree harder to wall, cutting off his breath, and snarled, "Just try and stop me," before walking away. Leaving Aldertree gasping on the floor against the wall.

 -------------------------

Magnus rushed into Alec's room, intending to apologize for being held up but the sight before him stole the breath out of his chest, his previous altercation completely forgotten. He could recount the story another time, when they were all awake and breathing. Isabelle was curled protectively around Alec, her head resting on his chest as silent tears streamed down her face as she stared unseeing at the wall, her breath was hitching in effort to keep quiet. Magnus could feel his eyes fill with unwanted tears as he let his gaze fall on Alec, who was pale and still as ever.

" _Alexander._ " It was unsettling seeing him so still, Magnus could feel his heart flip-flop in his chest, for the first time in forever, he was lost, he just wanted Alec to be ok, he needed him to be.

"Magnus, you're here?" Magnus looked up startled and Jocelyn was staring at him, he hadn't noticed she was here.

But it didn't matter, he ignored her, starting back into action and focusing on the Lightwood siblings instead. Magnus walked up to where Izzy was laying and gently put his hand on her back, "Isabelle? Sweetheart, I need you to move now, so I can take a look at Alexander and help him."

Isabelle looked like she was about to protest but when she caught his eye, she seemed to let out a breath of relief, she sniffled loudly, and sat up, she wiped at her eyes trying in vain to compose herself, "Magnus, hi, thank you for um, coming."

"Isabelle, no need to thank me, I'm glad you called me, but I need you tell me exactly what happened, can you?" Magnus tried to keep his voice as gentle as possible, and tried not to look down at Alexander, he needed to be clinical in order to help his boyfriend? Oh gods, they haven't even that yet and he's already losing him, _no, no_ , he needed to stop. He needed to focus. He looked back to Isabelle who was nodding, her hand clenching around Alec's, "Good ok, tell me everything."

Isabelle swallowed thickly, "Ok, um so Alec and I were following up some leads, but we couldn't find anything so we came back to the Institute and Jocelyn-- Clary is missing right and she convinced Alec to track her with the Adamas stone because she said that she was probably with Jace, and what choice did we really have, we needed to find her." Magnus could feel anger simmering in his stomach, Jocelyn used Alec's desperation to manipulate his feelings. He was ready to explode, but he didn't, instead he took a deep breath and listened to the rest of Isabelle's explanation.

"Anyway, so he used the stone, even with the risks, and by the angel, Magnus I begged him not to, but he was set on it, so I watched him, but then he went under and things got out of control, his nose started to bleed and gods, he started to seize. It was terrifying, Magnus, and now--" Isabelle's breath hitched as her eyes once again started to fill with painful tears, Magnus felt a pang of pain shoot through his heart and grabbed her other hand in comfort. "--now he won't wake up and I don't know what to do, I don't know how to help him. I can't lose him, Magnus he's--Alec is my world, I can't--not him, I don't know what I'd do if I lost him, _please, please,_ tell me you can help him." She was full on trembling in barely restrained fear now and Magnus pulled her into a hug, as best he could, the anger of Jocelyn's manipulation coming back full force, mixed in with understanding, because he couldn't lose Alec either.

"I will do everything in my power to help him, I promise." Magnus vowed, because it was true, he would use everything he had, all of his power if necessary, he's going to get Alec back, no matter the consequences, but he needed to concentrate. "But first, Jocelyn you need to get out. Right. Now. You've done enough already."

"Magnus, look I was only trying to find Clary, I was trying to help." Jocelyn defended.

"Don't, just don't, you did not help, this," Magnus gestured to Alec laying on the bed, "is what happens every time, you use people for your own selfish intentions. I swear, Jocelyn if anything happens to him, _anything_ , you will be sorry. Now please, before I do anything I regret, please just get out."

"Magnus, I'm sorry, I swear this wasn't for my own benefit."

"Great," Magnus replied, without so much as looking at Jocelyn as she moved towards the door, "So prove me wrong."

The door slammed behind her and Magnus set to work, using his magic to desperately scan for any indication of hurt, but nothing came up, which scared Magnus even more because he knew what the Adamas stone could do. Dread filled his soul, because if there was no physical harm, it means it's all mental.

Alec was trapped in his mind.

\-------------------------

Magnus looked up at Isabelle and found her blinking fast, desperately trying to keep her eyes open, the adrenaline of the day clearly wearing off. She needed to sleep.

"Isabelle I know what's wrong with him."

She immediately perked up at that, eyes suddenly wide, inquisitive and a tinge hopeful. Magnus smiled warily because his next words would not offer any comfort, "He's trapped inside his head, we…we can't do anything but wait, he needs to come out on his own."

Surely enough, Isabelle's face fell again but it didn't last long, she quickly schooled her features into something that looked awfully determined, "He will, I know it, he wouldn't leave us, is there anything we can do to help him?"

"Yes, we can perhaps talk to him, coax him out, but it's all up to him, he needs to get out of this himself, but for now, how about you get some sleep first?" Magnus inquired.

"No, no I can't leave him," Isabelle exclaimed resolutely," I won't."

"Isabelle, please, Alec would hate what you're doing to yourself, I'll stay with him, I promise."

"I-ok fine, but you'll call me if anything changes?" Isabelle pleaded.

"Of course darling."

"Ok, I just want to say one last thing." With that, Isabelle leaned in close to her brother, kissing his forehead before whispering, "Come back to me big brother, you can't leave me ok? I haven't beat you up for doing this yet, so you have to live," Isabelle laughed wetly, "I'll be back soon, Magnus is going to take care of you for a little while, I love you, remember that ok?" She looked at Magnus, who was trying to blink back the tears that seemed to be appearing in his eyes all night, and squeezed his hand in support before quietly slipping out the door.

When she was gone, Magnus let himself sag, the professional posture he had been holding since he got to the Institute melting out of his body. He took Alec's hand into both of his, lightly kissing it and let his eyes rake over Alec's body, before finding them glued to his handsome face. The tears he tried so hard restraining filling his eyes once more, but, instead of holding them back, he let them fall. It wasn't fair, Alec always seems to be the one that suffers the most. Magnus had known from the moment they met that Alec was someone special. He was so strong, loving and selfless, so, so selfless.

Objectively, Magnus knew it wasn't completely Jocelyn's fault, Alec had agreed with his own free will, but Jocelyn had known that Alec would never say no. She knew how easily Alec would throw away his life to save others. Which broke Magnus and made him fall even more for the angel before him. Alec who doesn't yet realize that his life is invaluable and if he left…if he died, he would be leaving so many people heartbroken and destroyed. He _just really_ needed Alec to be ok. He leaned in carefully, and pressed a light kiss to his lips, hoping somehow Alec could feel his affection and know that Magnus was there.

"I need you, my darling, please come back to me, please."

\-------------------------

Alec knew something was wrong, he couldn't move but his body was impossibly light, he felt as if he was floating. It was kind of calm.

His mind was full of images, old and new. Jace and him practicing, the parabatai ceremony, the fight they had, a million hugs and jokes, a flash of a ship and the slight taste of saltwater. It suddenly all made sense, he needed to find Jace. That's why he was here, he needed to get his parabatai back. He tried to concentrate on the images flashing before him, but nothing made sense. Something was missing, he should be moving, fighting to get back to Jace, but nothing was happening. He tried to move but still he felt suspended in space, bound by an invisible force. He tried to struggle again, but nothing was happening. _He tried and tried and tried_ , but still he was going nowhere.

Alec was stuck and….tired, he was suddenly very, very tired, it would be so easy just to stop and rest, just slip away for few minutes and then get back to finding Jace and defeating Valentine. He just wanted to rest for a little why, the images before him were already fuzzy and there was a black shadow creeping into the corner of his eyes.

He was just about to let himself slip away when he heard it. A voice, it sounded familiar, loving and soft, but oddly scared.

_Come back to me big brother…I love you… don't leave me_

Izzy. It was Izzy, his precious little sister. The one he loves so dearly, his beautiful, strong _hermana_. But why did she sound so distressed, Alec tried to move and reassure her, because he hates when she sounds like that. He needs to protect her, but he can't. His inability shooting a bolt of course through him. What was wrong with him?

 _Nothing_ , nothing was wrong with him. Alec reasoned with himself, he was just tired. He just needs to rest and then he can help his sister… _right?_

No, no that didn't sound right, why does he need to rest again? That makes no sense, he couldn't rest, he would never let himself rest before making sure Izzy was ok. Now he knew for sure something was wrong. He tried to move again, to reassure his baby sister that everything was going to be ok, but he was suddenly assaulted with bright, vivid images.

_Adamas stone, parabatai tracking, do not go too far…_

Shit, _shit_ , Alec remembered. He couldn't move because he wasn't awake, but how could he still think? Before he could contemplate that question, another voice washed over him, bathing him in a wave of peace, comfort and so much love.

 _I need you, my darling_.

Magnus, oh god, Magnus was there. He sounded so small and afraid, but still so loving. It must really be bad if they called Magnus. He definitely couldn't rest now, not when Magnus was there. He needed to get back to him, he couldn't leave him alone, not now, they've barely even started and yet Alec could see ( _feel_ ) himself falling for the stunning warlock. No that wouldn't do, he needed to get back, he _needed to get back to Magnus_.

Alec gathered up all the strength he could muster and pushed.

\--------------------------

Magnus didn't believe in God, he lived much too long. But staring at Alec, pale and motionless made him want to pray and beg to every deity known to man to bring Alec back to him. He can't lose him, this man ( _angel_ ) is so unlike anyone he's ever met, and he's met a lot of people. The moment Magnus laid eyes on Alec, something shifted inside him, a foreign attraction welled up inside his chest, a forgotten feeling from long ago. When they first started talking, it was nothing more than simple attraction, a little fun for Magnus and then things changed. He got to know the beauty that made up Alec, he was such a _good_ person. He cared so much about everybody and fought so, so hard to make things right. It was easy to fall for him, the easiest thing Magnus had ever done. Even when things were hard, with that marriage and Valentine, Magnus couldn't ( _wouldn’_ t) let him go, and he's glad about it because then he would missed out on getting to know Alec, sweet, strong, stubborn, self-sacrificing Alec.

Magnus bowed his head, pulling Alec's hand closer to his heart, closed his eyes and started murmuring old prayers, he remembered his mother used to teach him. Letting magic mingle with prayer, Magnus brushed his lips against Alec's knuckles, waiting for a reaction, but not daring to hope. He was so deeply focused in projecting into Alec that he almost missed the slight shift in breathing coming from Alec himself. 

"Alexander, sweetheart? Can you hear me?" Magnus inquired softly, eyes trained on Alec's face and chest, making sure he wasn't just imagining things. Alec shifted and Magnus' heart started pounding, _please, please, angel, open your eyes, for me._ And like a miracle, Alec's long eyelashes fluttered and suddenly all Magnus could see was hazel.

\-------------

Later on, like much, much later, Magnus would swear he tried to restrain himself from following through with his next actions, but even he knew it was a lie.

The moment Alec met his eyes, Magnus pounced. He grabbed Alec's face between his hands and peppered light kisses wherever he could reach; his eyelids, forehead, cheeks, chin, lips, before hugging close and whispering into his hair, with tears prominent in his eyes, "Alexander, oh my god, please, don't you ever do that again, you scared me and Isabelle so, so much."

When he pulled away, Alec had a blush staining his cheeks and a slight smile pulling at his full lips, a probable after-effect from Magnus' kisses. But before he could completely let go of Alec and look him over to really make sure he was ok, Alec pulled him back, his arms folding around Magnus' back and hid his face in his neck. Magnus laughed quietly and pulled Alec in close and they stayed like that for a while, quiet and safe in each other's arms.  It was good, so, so good, Magnus could feel his worry seep away…until he felt a wetness on his neck and he realized that Alec was crying. Magnus heart cracked and he tightened his arms around the beautiful boy in his arms but he didn't dare say a thing, instead waiting for Alec to speak, when he was ready.

It was a few minutes before he heard Alec sniff and take a deep breath, he prepared himself for Alec pulling away, but he didn't, instead he started speaking, his quiet words slightly muffled, "I'm sorry for scaring you guys, really, I--just, I wanted to find Jace, I miss him, Magnus, I miss him so much, but you’re always there, and I just--thank you."

"Alexander, I will always be here for you and I understand, I know how much you miss him. We'll find him, my darling, we will."

They were silent after that, listening to each other's breath for a while, until Alec broke the silence once again.

"You brought me back you know."

Magnus' breath hitched at the words, head spinning as he tried to decipher if Alec really said what he thought.

"It's true, I mean, Isabelle did too, but it was you, the thought of you, being here, with me and alone that pushed me into action. I felt you, I felt your kiss, it was nice, more than nice actually. It made me want to come back." Alec continued, his voice soft but confident, lips lightly brushing against Magnus' throat.

"Alexander, I-I don't know what to say." Magnus really didn't, no one has ever, in his entire life touched his heart quite like Alec did with his simple but certainly impactful words. He could feel himself fall even deeper in love with this man, which should terrify him, but it didn't, in fact he felt peace, a peace he had never known.

"Just say you'll stay, for tonight, I don’t want to be alone."

"Of course I'll stay, but I do need to tell Isabelle, she was very worried about you darling." Magnus shifted anyway, making room for them to both fit comfortably together. They eventually settled, Alec encircled safely in his arms, "but maybe we can rest but just for a little while."

"Mhmmm." Alec was already drifting off, mentally exhausted, he cuddled close into Magnus, his heartbeat a lullaby, the last thing he heard before he finally let himself slip into Morpheus arms was a quiet,

" _Thank you for coming back to me."_


	2. Mad at you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being super late, I lost my muse for awhile and I just found it again. I know this isn't how it went down but i needed more of a reaction from Izzy. I just want the Lightwoods to be safe for gods-sake is that too much to ask?

Even though Magnus sent her to bed, Isabelle barely slept, her heart and mind plagued with the image of Alec convulsing and then suddenly going still, not waking up, even when she begged and cried for him. Alec had never not responded to her distress, somehow he always instinctively knew when Izzy when in pain, but even as she held him close and cried, cried and cried he didn't come back, he didn't come back.

She had already lost her parents to Idris and Jace was angel knows where, she couldn't lose Alec too. 

It was unfair, Isabelle decided, having to watch her big brother in pain when he has already suffered so much and it was doubly unfair that Izzy could do nothing about it but hope that he'd be ok. At least she knows that he's in good hands, she knows without a doubt Magnus would do everything in his power to wake Alec up, which was at least a little bit reassuring.

Nevertheless, where it might be a comforting thought Izzy's heart was still twisted in worry and fear, she gave up trying to sleep and sat in her room trying to come up with a Plan B, in case…in case Magnus failed. But nothing came to mind, nothing that would work.

I wish Jace was here, he was always good to bump ideas off.

Isabelle felt a pang of pain shoot through her heart at the thought of Jace, she missed him so much. She hates that he went with Valentine and left her and Alec behind. She doesn't even remember a time when they all weren't together, just her and her boys. Isabelle doesn't regret meeting Clary or Simon, not at all, they quickly won her heart even with all the trouble they caused, they were just trying to do the right thing. But she couldn't say the same for Jocelyn though, Izzy felt a flame of hate shoot up her spin, this was her fault, if she hadn't suggested using the Adamas stone, Alec would be safe and awake not slowly slipping away from Isabelle. 

But it doesn't matter, it can't be changed now, all she can do now is hope even though hope hasn’t done much for her in the past weeks, but it won't stop Isabelle from hoping that everything will be alright, that Alec will be alright. After all, it isn't in her nature to give up, especially when it comes to the people she loves.

Isabelle is broken out of her thoughts by a knock on her and she jumps up and flings the door open, she finds Simon standing on the other side, swaying awkwardly from side to side. Isabelle sighed, of course it's not Magus coming to tell her Alec was alright. She was about the tell him that she was in no mood for socializing when she noticed a large smile on his face, her heart leapt into her throat.

"Izzy, uh-hey, I just, um I was originally here to check on Clary and see how Alec was doing, which is why I'm here." Simon was rambling now, and usually Isabelle would find it adorable, but right now she really had no time for it.

"Simon, just get to the point, please?" Isabelle pleaded.

"Right, right, ok so Magnus would be here himself, but he wanted to stay with Alec, because he woke up, so yeah he's awake and he knew you'd want to know right away but Alec is clinging to him like an octopus, which is kind of really cute--"

Isabelle didn't bother to stay and hear the rest, instead she flew down the hallway towards Alec's room and threw open the door, and there Alec was, his arms curled around Magnus' midsection, face hidden against his neck, breathing deep and calmly. Magnus who was stroking his fingers through his thick black hair paused and looked up when he saw her, a small apologetic smile gracing his lips.

"Isabelle, darling, I'm sorry I sent Sheldon to tell you, but I really didn't want to leave Alexander, just in case."

Isabelle choked back her tears as she felt the worry and tension melt off her shoulders, her lips trembled into a watery smile, "I don't think you could've left if you tried, my brother has got quite the grip on you."

Magnus laughed softly and looked at Alec with such softness and admiration which something she could really get used to, Alec deserved all the love in the world, but it didn't mean he was off the hook. Isabelle was still pretty mad at him for risking his life. 

"Alexander, wake up sweetheart," but instead of getting up, Alec just whined and burrowed in closer to Magnus, "darling, you're sister is here to see you." 

That got Alec moving, he untangled him carefully from Magnus and sat up gingerly, "Izzy."

Isabelle's breathe stuttered, she hadn't realized how much she missed his voice, she smiled at him in response. Her attention was drawn to Magnus who got up from the bed and straightened his clothes, he gave Alec's hand a quick squeeze, before moving towards the door.

"I'll give you two some space." 

Isabelle shot him a grateful smile, "Thank you Magnus, for everything."

Magnus smiled gently and slipped out the door. 

The moment the door closed, Isabelle whirled on Alec, her anger and worry back full force.

"How. Could. You. By the angel, Alec how could you?"

Alec swallowed thickly, he looked so guilty and it almost made Isabelle feel bad, almost.

"Izzy…"

"No, no, Alec, do you have any idea how scared I was?" Isabelle could feel her voice start to become hysterical as it roe in volume but she didn't care, she needed Alec to understand. "Gods I thought I was going to lose you! And there was nothing I could do, NOTHING! I had to watch you slip away from me, and I-I can't-I can't lose you, not you Alec, not my big brother." Tears were flowing freely now and blurring her vision but Isabelle continued, "did you ever think about the fact that I can't live without you?" 

Isabelle was crying so hard now she could barely breathe, she doesn't know how to live in a world without her family. Losing Jace was already hard enough, losing Alec would be too much. He's her person, the one she trusts implicitly, her big brother. She bowed her head, covering her mouth with her hand and tried to calm down but it was no use, she couldn't stop.

"Izzy, come here."

Isabelle looked back up and Alec was sitting up on the bed, arms open. She didn't even think twice, she threw herself at Alec who immediately encircled her in his arms and held her tight. They stayed like that for a while, Isabelle quietly thanking every known deity for her brother as she tried to calm down. 

It was Alec who broke the silence, "I am sorry Izzy, I didn't even think about it, I was desperate and scared." Isabelle said nothing and just burrowed closer into Alec, waiting for him to continue. "I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted Jace back, I didn’t think of anything else and I should've. I should have thought about you, I never want to leave you alone, you're my little sister, I can't live without you either." Isabelle felt Alec shift, she leaned back a bit and looked up to see if he was ok and realized what a huge mistake she made. Alec was making his signature doe eyes at her, his face a picture of love and gentleness. 

Isabelle sighed, she could never stay mad at Alec for long, especially when he did that. She sniffed heavily before speaking, a small smile on her face "you have a lot of making up to do mister, don't think that you're forgiven and I'm still gonna beat you up."

Alec laughed, his tired face lighting up in a genuine smile, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Izzy laughed too, it felt good, "Mhmmm, well I'll do that later, right now can we both sleep? I'm exhausted." 

"Yeah, me too." Alec replied. He settled more comfortably on the bed, pulled Izzy with him and brought the blanket over the both of them. He kissed on top of her head and nuzzled in close. "Sleep well Iz."

"You too big brother." With that Isabelle let herself drift away, content with knowing her brother was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end! I might make this part of a series for season 2 drabbles because now that my muse is back it won't stop bothering me. Stay tuned my loves for more oneshots wohoooooo. i love you all.


End file.
